


Valentine's Blues

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [67]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bittersweet, Blues, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lost Love, M/M, Protective Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wistful McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The approach of Valentine's Day makes McCoy melancholy and wistful for lost love, until he is reassured by Spock.





	Valentine's Blues

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a Spock in our lives.

He felt so lonesome whenever Valentine’s Day rolled around, reminding him of love lost down through the years. Love seemed to sift through his fingers like quicksilver. 

It hadn’t always been that way for Leonard McCoy. His parents had doted on him. Perhaps they shouldn’t have done that. Otherwise, he would’ve known how to shield his heart when love went wrong for him.

But now he had the love of someone who seemed to treasure him above all others, and McCoy would be eternally grateful.

Spock folded his arms around McCoy. “Is there a problem, Ashayam?”

McCoy sighed. “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
